


Lonely Office

by kihyunspeach



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, CEO, Eventual Smut, Fights, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunspeach/pseuds/kihyunspeach
Summary: i don't know if this turned out well. I also want to see more monsta x member in this story. let's hope more of them come soon hehe. Thanks for reading!





	1. Protocol Terminal

_It was a calm night. The streets were almost empty. It looked peaceful. Wonho saw the taxi pulling up in the driveway. The young man with grey hair stepped into the car, his posture was looking down, as if the man had cried for hours. And he did, Wonho knew it. The man was standing in his office a few minutes ago, thick drops of tears were rolling down his cheek, because Wonho just fired him. It just could not work._

Wonho was the CEO of a big company in Seoul. He always was a very ambitious man who took his job seriously. The relationships with his coworkers were always friendly but serious. There was always a distance between him as CEO and them as his employees. Until one winter ago. Wonho had hired a new assistant. A small but bright young man, back then he had dark brown hair. Wonho really liked his resume, but he also liked the way the man looked. The man looked almost angelic and his smile was the brightest he had ever seen. “Hi, My name is Kihyun and I am for sure going to be your new assistant.” He said with a cheeky but adorable smile. Wonho really liked his cheekiness and knew this man could handle the job. They started talking for hours and at the end of the conversation, Wonho was a 100% sure, he needed this man to work for him. 

As the first weeks with Kihyun as his assistant went by, Wonho had a really hard time to not flirt with him. Kihyun always looked at him with teasing eyes. He started calling him, Mr. Hoseok, his real name. No one ever called him that. It was always Wonho. It made his heart flutter a little bit, every time he heard it, but Wonho knew he could not do anything because Kihyun was his employee, and he needed to stay professional. It would break his reputation. He had to keep his head straight, but it was so difficult. 

“Good morning Mr. Hoseok, I saw that there was not that much to do today, why don’t you ever take a day off?” said Kihyun on a warm spring day. “I have to be available for the company basically 24/7, I cannot leave it alone. What if something goes wrong? I need to be here to help” he sighed. “But really, today cannot go wrong. Why don’t you go out and see some friends?” Kihyun was always so positive, Wonho always thought it was adorable. “Ah… I don’t really have friends, I am a more individual person. It’s okay. I like my job” Wonho walked back to his desk to sit down. Kihyun followed him with light feet. And sat down on his desk. Which was something he did often, Wonho allowed it to happen while he actually shouldn’t but he just found it so cute. “Well… If you don’t have friends, why don’t you take me out for dinner later today?” Kihyun said with his teasing eyes. Again those eyes. They made Wonho weak to his knees. Wonho laughed “You know I cannot go to a one on one dinner with one of my employees, Kihyun.” He knew Kihyun would not give up until he got his way. But he liked it when he begged him. “But I am not any employee, you know that” an answer Wonho did not expect. He was getting nervous, but he liked the feeling Kihyun gave him. He had to give in. His mind was going to several places. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he held it in for so long. He wanted to go out with Kihyun and he wanted him to be in his company for much longer than only at work. It was wrong, but he wanted it so badly. “Okay, I’ll take you out tonight. Finish up your work and dress nicely. I will pick you up at 8” 

When Wonho got home early, it hit him. He never got home before 6 or maybe even 11pm if he was completely honest. I cannot believe that I did this. He thought to himself. But he was happy that he did. He never went out to eat, unless if it was for a business meeting. He always had to wear something super fancy. His wardrobe consists of almost only suits. He wore them with a white blouse, but never with a tie and always with 3 buttons unbuttoned. He wanted to be classy, but with his own personality shining through. But now he could wear anything he liked, he felt like a teenager again. He grabbed a tight fit black turtle neck shirt, with long sleeves. He knew his muscles would look good in it, and he wanted to tease Kihyun a little bit. A voice in his head kept telling him he shouldn’t do these things, but he bluntly ignored it. He put on black pants with really dark grey stripes on them and put on a pair of black Adidas leather sneakers. He looked at his blonde hair. Maybe I should dye it again, he thought. But that was a worry for later. He pushed his hair back to expose his forehead. He normally didn’t do that, but he wanted this to be something special. He looked at the clock and he saw it was time to pick Kihyun up. His heart was beating so fast just by the thought of it. 

He saw Kihyun standing outside already when he pulled up. Wonho laughed to himself. Look how adorable he is, he is already waiting for me. Kihyun showed a bright smile when he saw Wonho’s car. He opened the door to the backseat. “What are you doing?” said Wonho. “Get in the seat next to me, silly” Kihyun laughed. He opened the door to the passenger seat. “wow, Mr. Hoseok. I’ve never seen you without a suit, you look so good” Kihyun looked at him with big shocked eyes. Kihyun also looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black shirt with a brown long jacked. His pants were denim with some holes in it. Denim looked insanely good on him. “ah. You look good as well.” Wonho stuttered. Why did that sound so lame. Why are you such a nervous wreck. On the way to the restaurant they did not say anything to each other. The atmosphere was nervous. They both knew this was wrong, but both went through with it. As if they couldn’t even believe it themselves that they were doing this.   
“Woah, Hoseok, this restaurant is way too expensive! How am I going to pay for all this food?” Kihyun looked stressed. “Am I not a mister anymore? And also, it was my treat remember.” Wonho laughed. Kihyun is always so adorable when he is stressed about small things. “Ah, I feel bad. It is too much, but thank you MR. Hoseok” They decided to eat Korean BBQ. This place had the best meat in Seoul. “Ah, Hoseok, this is delicious. I think I am in heaven.” Kihyun looked so happy. It made Wonho feel so happy, he was glad he decided to do this. “Kihyun, why did you want to eat with me specifically?” Wonho wanted to know this, to be sure. He wanted to know if Kihyun was into him. Like he was into Kihyun. He had to know for sure. Kihyun started to look really nervous again. He was slowly chewing his last bite, as if he was stalling the time. He swallowed and sighed. “I don’t know, Hoseok, but there is something about you that I like. I do not know what it is. But we spent so much time in the office. I wanted to see what it would be outside of the office.” Kihyun looked at him as if he committed the biggest crime by telling him, but he also looked relieved. “Thank you for being so honest Kihyun. As your CEO, I cannot express these things, but I think you know already how I feel” His heartbeat was raising. 

Wonho paid the bill, and it was time to bring Kihyun home. Wonho’s shining black Bentley was standing proudly in the parking lot, but Wonho really did not want to go in. He wanted this evening to last forever. They stepped inside the car, while talking about random facts about themselves. It was nice. They clicked really well. Wonho felt so happy. He drove up Kihyun’s driveway. They both got out of the car. “You don’t have to walk to my door if you don’t want to” Kihyun said. “Why wouldn’t I want to?” Wonho was longing Kihyun. He has been longing for such a long time. It was driving him crazy. He felt his blood rushing. They were standing in front of the door. “Hoseok… This night was amazing. Thank you so much for taking me to dinner.” He kissed Wonho on the cheek. Wonho couldn’t hold himself in anymore. He grabbed Kihyun’s face with his hands and pulled it towards him. He looked him in his shocked eyes. His mind went crazy. I shouldn’t do this. I really shouldn’t. But it was too late. He planted his lips on Kihyun’s lips. The kiss was sweet and warm. They opened their mouths slowly to let their tongues meet. Kihyun tasted like peaches, the last bit of flavors from the peach dessert he just ate. Wonho felt himself get more excited. He pulled Kihyun closer to him and pushed himself against him. He knew Kihyun was excited too. The kiss was becoming messier, their breaths were going faster, their hands were all over. Kihyun pulled away. “you… you want to come inside?” He said as he opened the door out of breath. And before he knew it. Wonho pushed Kihyun inside and closed the door.


	2. Be quiet

When he woke up, Wonho noticed that he was in a strange bed. He suddenly realized what happened the previous night. He turned to his other side and he saw that Kihyun was still sleeping. He had a satisfied smile on his face. Wonho saw the purple hickeys he left on Kihyun’s neck. A sudden wave of regret flew through his body. What did he do last night? That was not supposed to happen. 

He remembered the way he pushed Kihyun inside. He was inside Kihyun’s house, but instead of looking at the house, he just wanted to see Kihyun’s everything. He felt the pure lust rushing through his whole body, but he also felt something else but he still didn’t know what the feeling was. Kihyun’s soft moaning made Wonho go crazy. “Do I need to find out where your bedroom is or should I just take you right here right now?” he growled towards Kihyun. Kihyun grabbed him and just dragged him to his bedroom. As soon as they walked in, still planting sloppy kisses on each other, Wonho had pushed Kihyun on the bed. Excitement and nerves were rushing through his head as well as the blood making him harder and harder. He ripped his own shirt to pieces and showed his god like chest to Kihyun. He loved the way Kihyun admired his body, and he had always noticed him looking at his body in the office. “Ho-seok… w-ow” he barely let out any words. Kihyun’s breath was all over the place, not knowing where to leave his emotions. Just thinking about what was going to happen drove them both crazy. They both knew it wasn’t right, but that was the thing that made it even more exciting. 

Wonho hovered over Kihyun and pushed himself against Kihyun. Kihyun let out a hard moan and grabbed Wonho’s back just to push his nails in them. He started to scratch his back. Wonho was surprised to find out that Kihyun was into something like that. “So, you like it a little rough hmm?” he said. Kihyun swallowed “Yes… Hoseok please…” Wonho pushed his lips against Kihyun’s neck and started sucking and biting until it turned purple. Kihyun’s moans became loader and loader. Wonho started undoing his pants. He demanded Kihyun to take his clothes off, which he gladly did. They were both naked. A moment they never imagined to ever happen. Kihyun’s body looked fragile but it was beautiful. He had developed abs, but you could barely see them. Wonho was shocked to see that Kihyun was bigger than he thought. He couldn’t stop staring at him. 

Suddenly Kihyun moved over and took Wonho’s member in his mouth. Wonho was shocked with this sudden movement as he was used to being in the lead and demanding people. “Ki…hyun” he moaned. Kihyun sucked him off like he had never felt before. It was full of lust and super messy but he enjoyed it. He felt himself ready to unload, but he didn’t want to yet, he was not ready to be done. “You need to stop…” but this was only a sign for Kihyun to go harder and take him even deeper. Wonho didn’t want to cum yet. He pulled Kihyun’s hair. “I said stop, little one” Kihyun laughed softly, while Wonho pushed him on his belly. “seducing me like that, you know we shouldn’t do this… you need to be punished Kihyun” he rubbed himself against him to prepare Kihyun for the main event. “Yes, I’ve been a bad boy Wonho. I think this is unforgivable please punish me” what a cheeky little bastard, Wonho thought to himself. He slapped Kihyun’s ass and then pushed himself inside Kihyun. They both let out the loudest moan. Wonho started thrusting slowly, pushing Kihyun close to his chest. “f-aster” Kihyun said shakily. “What did you say? I didn’t hear you” Wonho said teasingly. “Faster, Hoseok please” Kihyun yelled. “Beg for it” Wonho even slowed the thrusting even more. “AH. Hoseok you are driving me crazy, please, faster, I am begging you.” Wonho grabbed Kihyun’s hair again while the thrusting became harder and faster. He loved the moans Kihyun let out. He felt himself coming close to release again. He made his phase faster, while also moving on Kihyun’s member. The blood rushed through his veins. He let out an animalistic moan while he released himself inside Kihyun. Kihyun also spilled his load all over the sheets at the same time. They cleaned each other up. “Wonho, will you be my big spoon tonight? I think I will sleep better.” Kihyun said, still out of breath. 

 

And now it was morning. Wonho knew what they did was completely wrong. Last night was amazing, but Wonho had his regrets. He couldn’t imagine them working together in a normal way. He looked at the clock. It was already 7AM. He needed to get ready for work. He looked for his clothes, while Kihyun was still sleeping. He saw some black fabric in the corner of the room. Shit, that’s right. I ripped my shirt last night. He walked towards Kihyun’s closet. All the clothes looked really small and they were mainly casual clothes, which Wonho wouldn’t normally wear to work. Eventually, he found he normal white oversized v neck t-shirt. This would have to do for now. He put on the rest of his clothes. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Kihyun. “Kihyun… I am off to work. You can take the rest of this day off if you want. See you tomorrow. Your Hoseok” Wonho planted a light kiss on Kihyun’s forehead and walked out of the house with light feet.  
Minhyuk was already waiting in Wonho’s office when he arrived. “You are late. Did you forget we had an appointment Wonho?” Shit. Wonho totally forgot. They were going to look at a partnership with Minhyuk and Jooheon’s company. “ah, I am so sorry. My dog became sick, so I had to bring him to the vet.” Wonho didn’t even have a dog, but he knew Minhyuk had one and that he had a soft spot for dogs so he knew this could work. “You could have at least called. I was waiting for 30 minutes. And where is your assistant even? He could have been here to bring me some coffee at least. I hope your dog will be okay” Minhyuk was obviously annoyed. Wonho really hoped he didn’t ruin this business relationship because of one fun night. “My assistant is sick today. My apologies. Can I still offer you that coffee?” Minhyuk’s face got angrier. “You think I got all the time of the world huh? We need to look over these plans right now because I need to be at another appointment” Wonho lead Minhyuk to his desk. “okay, so. Let’s talk about this partnership” Minhyuk said. “First thing, please don’t ever be late again. Jooheon hates it even more than I do. I want this partnership to be friendly but we all have to work hard for this.” Wonho agreed. “I won’t be late again” Wonho was already relieved that the partnership was still on the table. Minhyuk and Jooheon’s company was a big player in the field, and a partnership would make them really strong against the competition. It would be a win-win situation for the both of them. They made up some rules and decisions in the next few hours. “I have to leave now. We will finalize the contract with Jooheon another day. How about next Thursday?” Minhyuk said. “yes, that would be perfect! Let’s meet 8pm over dinner? My treat!” Minhyuk agreed when he walked out. 

Wonho looked out the window. He saw Minhyuk leaving. He let out a huge sigh. I really cannot let this happen again. This is why I keep my business and pleasure separated. The wave of regret entered his body again. But he also remembered Kihyun laying inside his arms. It was so precious. His heart was beating really fast, just by thinking about it. What was this feeling? Did he like Kihyun more than just his boy toy? No, it’s wrong. He cannot date his assistant. It was a one-time thing only. Wonho’s phone suddenly rang. It was Kihyun. He let the phone ring. He had to show that he wasn’t desperate for more, while he actually wanted more. He wanted Kihyun every day. Why did Wonho let his heart take over his mind? He had to ignore his feelings. This cannot happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if this turned out well. I also want to see more monsta x member in this story. let's hope more of them come soon hehe. Thanks for reading!


	3. Not Allowed

The next morning, Wonho could barely wake up. He knew he had to face Kihyun at work again. He had ignored Kihyun’s calls ever since he left his house. He looked at his phone screen. “30 missed calls. He must have been so worried” Wonho sighed. Why did he always have to make things complicated. Was he even ready to start a relationship. He couldn’t believe that he did this to himself, but also to Kihyun. Their relationship would never be the same anymore. 

When Wonho arrived at his office, he saw Kihyun at his desk. He looked sad and tired. Wonho felt so bad for ghosting him. He was too nervous to face Kihyun, but he couldn’t avoid him anymore. He walked towards the desk. Kihyun looked at him with red swollen eyes. He saw Kihyun panicking. His eyes were watering. It is even worse than I thought, Wonho whispered to himself. What did he do. Why couldn’t he just pick up the phone. It would make Kihyun feel more assured of the situation. “Good morning Kihyun” Wonho said softly. Kihyun started to look angry and ready to yell. “Okay, I see you are mad at me. Please come inside my office so we can talk.” 

Kihyun walked towards Wonho’s desk and as soon as Wonho closed the door he started yelling. “I thought you died?! How can you ghost me like that after everything that happened” Kihyun’s breath was out of control and his tears were rolling down his cheeks. “Kihyun, I don’t know what to tell you. This was all one mistake. You know this was wrong. How will we work like normal? We can’t start anything like this. I didn’t know what to tell you, that’s why I ignored you.” Wonho said this with pain in his heart. He saw something break inside Kihyun’s soul. “Hoseok, how could you say that? Did you just use me for one night of fun? I have feelings for you and you know that” Kihyun confesses. But Wonho didn’t know. He knew there was maybe something, but not any feelings like love. Did he feel the same way? He thinks so. But it is not allowed to combine work with love. “Kihyun… I didn’t know you felt that way. But I still do not know what to tell you. We cannot start something like this.” Wonho looked at Kihyun. His face was still beautiful. Even though he could kill Wonho right know with that glare in his eyes. Wonho’s stomach was turning. He really did have feelings for Kihyun. He doesn’t know what to do. But seeing him like this broke Wonho as well. “we could keep it a secret. We should just date. You cannot let me go like this…” Kihyun begged Wonho almost.  
Wonho walked towards Kihyun, and just on an instinct, he started kissing him. He could feel Kihyun’s tears falling on his face. He finally felt Kihyun’s soft lips again. He was reminded again, how great they tasted. His left hand rested on Kihyun’s lower back, while his right stroked his hair. Kihyun was in shock but also bowed into the kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues met again. Wonho’s heart was raising again. They were kissing, inside the office. What if someone walked in? they would be in trouble. Or at least, Kihyun would be. Their kiss slowly ended. Kihyun looked at him with big and confused eyes. “Hyung. You are confusing me. Do you want me or not?” Wonho sighed. “Kihyun… I want you more than anything else in this world. We shouldn’t do this but we can try.” Kihyun started to show his beautiful smile. “So… its official?” Wonho responded with a nod. “Yes, but we’ll keep it a secret” they started to kiss again. And in that moment, Wonho felt like the happiest person on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Sorry, it has been awhile. I still have a lot of schoolwork...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fic and im kind of deciding what to do while writing. So i am sorry if it is a bit messy. Let me know what you think!


End file.
